Tragic Kingdom
by LaLa-the-Panda
Summary: Leila had just gotten off the plane in the States, trying to get away from a growing problem back in England. But, by buying an illegal Time Turner causes her even more problems! DISCONTINUED


A/N: This is the sequel to my wonderful story All Natural Angels! PLEASE REVIEW!... And sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes! >

(....) The voice in Leila's head

"..." Talking

'....' Thinking

Ps: you don't really have to read All Natural Angels to get thins, but it is always good to read it, just incase you can get confused easily.

Summary: Leila has just got off the airplane, and is San Francisco, when she bumps into a witch that said she sells time turners. Leila, wanting to change her past, decides to buy. Just as she does, she get bumped into, and things went black.

Disclaimer: if it looks FAMILIAR I don't own it. If it DOESN'T look familiar, I do own in it, so don't steal!

O x O x O

Tragic Kingdom

Chapter One: Just A Girl

Leila yawned and stretched her arms. 'God, I'm so tired, must be the time difference.' She thought as she bent to pick up her bags. She didn't bring a lot with her. Just two duffle bags. She smiled when she remembered how she always brought four trunks when she went to Hogwarts. 'Now, lets find the nearest hotel.'

So, with bags in hand, she started to walk. "Excuse me, Dear, you looks lost." Leila turned around and saw an old lady walking up to her.

"Oh yes, of course I am! Do you know where the nearest hotel is?" Leila said politely.

"I didn't mean lost physically, lost as in life." The old lady replied. Leila started at her surprised. "Here, come with me into this alley." The old lady took Leila's wrist.

"B-but I, Ma'am..." Leila couldn't say no for some odd reason. They stood in the middle of the alley, by them selves, when the old lady pulled something out of her pockets.

"You are a witch, no?" She asked.

"W-well, yes." Leila looked at the lady. "How did you know?"

"Never mind that." The old lady huffed. "You are running from your past, no?"

Leila thought for a moment before answering, "Yes."

"Is there something you would like to change?" The old lady pressed on.

Leila placed and hand over her stomach. "I guess..."

The old lady took the hand that was over the stomach, and placed something in it. "50 galleons."

Leila opened her hand to see a small golden hourglass, with white sand in side. "A Time Turner? But, aren't these illegal?"

"Want to change what you did wrong or not?" Lady barked.

"Well, yes... um... fine." Leila dug into her pockets. "I only have 48 galleons."

"It will do." The old lady mumbled. She took the money and place into her coat pocket. "May your choice be a wise one." and with a pop, she disappeared. Leila looked at the Time Turner again, and clutched it. She picked up her bags and made her way back onto the sidewalk.

"Watch it!" Someone with a thick American accent yelled at her, when he bumped into to Leila just as she came back onto the sidewalk. Leila fell to the ground and before things went black, she saw the hourglass turn.

O x O x O

"Come on, Prongs! We're gonna be late! Start moving your fat arse!" Sirius called out as they ran though the halls, trying to get to Transfiguration. Remus and Peter were already in class, since they got up early, and didn't brother to wake the other two up.

James gave his best friend the bird. Sirius laughed and then he fell. He tripped over something. "What the hell!" He turned his head to see that he fell over a body. "BLOODY HELL?" when he realized it was a girl, in fact, an unconscious girl.

James stopped when he reached his best friend. "Padfoot, old pal, that is not how you get a girl." he joked. He helped Sirius up and they just stared at the girl. "Never seen her before."

"New student?" Sirius questioned. The girl wasn't wearing a uniform; in fact she was in muggle clothing. "Hey look!" Sirius bended over and pulled out a wand. "Well, she is a witch." He twirled around his fingers. "Lets get her to the Hospital Wing." He instructed his best friend as he placed the girl's wand back into her pocket.

James nodded and bent down to pick her up. "She looks around our age." James said out loud. "Maybe she is a new student." He said as an after thought.

"Lets just focus on getting her to the Hospital Wing."

O x O x O

'Where... where am I?' Leila looked around, but she continued to only see black. 'Hello?' she called out into what seemed eternal darkness.

BANG!

Her eyes widen, when a familiar bang rang though her ears. She swiftly turned around to see a sight that hasn't haunted her mind in the past five years. 'Wh... what's happing?' she whispered as she slowly stepped back before breaking into a run, trying to get away from the scene. 'Get it way from me! Get away from me!' she screeched as she ran and ran. Slowly the darkness faded into the light, and her eye slowly fluttered open.

O x O x O

"She's waking up, Professor!" Madam McRoy called out to the Headmaster. Dumbledore got up from his seat and made his way to the bed.

"Where.... What's going on?" The girl whispered.

"Do, you know where you are?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Professor Dumbledore?" The girl asked surprised. "How did I get back here?" she asked.

Dumbledore gave her a confused look. "I'm sorry, Miss, but I don't think we have ever met."

The girl gave him a confused look too. "But, it's me! Leila! I just graduated from here a few weeks ago! I was head girl!" She looked around franticly and saw a newspaper, it read: September 17, 1977. "Oh Great Wizards!" swore Leila.

"Is something wrong Miss?" Dumbledore asked slowly.

"What year is it?" She asked, catching him off guard.

"1977, are you all right?" He replied, worried that she didn't know the year.

"MERLIN'S BEARD!" Leila exclaimed. "I'm in the past!" She cried out.

"Calm down, Miss...?" Dumbledore paused, not knowing her last name.

"Oh, I don't have one.... yet." Leila replied embarrassed.

"I see, well, Miss Leila, please start from the beginning." Dumbledore folded his hands.

"What beginning?" Leila questioned, not knowing where to start.

Dumbledore sighed. "Tell me everything."

Leila took a deep breath and proceeded to tell the headmaster her life story. It took nearly an hour, but she finished it. "And so, when I got back onto the sidewalk, I bumped into someone... and I guess the Time Turner accidentally turned and I ended up here."

"I see." Dumbledore nodded, once she was finished.

"Is there a way for me to go back?" Leila looked at him, with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, we have no way, or idea, how to get you back to your time."

Leila looked down. "I see... well then..."

"Then you will be a student here, seventh year, am I correct?" Dumbledore offered.

"But... what? I ... err... I guess so." Leila replied slowly.

"Wonderful, but you mustn't let anyone know. I'll inform the staff about your situation, after I get you sorted and come up with a cover up." Dumbledore began to stand up.

"Sorted? But I'm a Slytherin!"

"I know, but, you've change since your last sorting, and I think that means you have to get resorted." Dumbledore explained.

Leila fell back into her pillow. "Okay."

"Oh, before I leave, how would you like to look?" Dumbledore asked.

"Look?" Leila repeated the last word.

"Yes, so that if you ever return to the future, they wont recognize you. Our potion master, Drew Radke would be able to make you a potion that can do that, but has to be taken at the end of every week."

"I see... well... um... okay." She fiddled with the edge of the blanket. Dumbledore smiled and left the room.

O x O x O

"You're lying." Remus mumbled as the four entered the Great Hall.

"I swear! I did trip over a girl on our way to Trans!" Sirius exclaimed while making funny movements with his hands.

"Yeah right." Peter snorted.

"I was there!" James vouched. "I never lie!" Three of the pranksters turned and looked at James. "Okay, fine... sometimes... but this time I tell the truth!"

"Yeah!" Sirius crossed his arms. "I did trip over a new student and James was there." The four took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"It's like hearing 'The dog ate my homework', but instead of a missing assignment, it's missing half of the lesson." Said Remus.

"I could say that, you know." Sirius said as an after thought. "But, I'm serious!"

"Bad pun." Peter replied.

"It wasn't a pun!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Fine, if we see this girl tonight during diner, then I guess you finally know the meaning a truth." Remus gave up. James and Sirius cheered.

Midway though dinner, Dumbledore tapped his goblet to get everyone attention. "Good Evening, Everyone. Tonight, we have a late transfer student from a school in Germany, who will be attending Hogwarts for her seventh year. She has already been sorted into Gryffindor."

"See! We told you so!" James and Sirius sang into Remus's ear. Peter snorted into is drink.

"Please give a warm welcome to Leila Valens." The side door opened, to reveal McGonagall leading a girl that Sirius tripped over into the Great Hall. The Transfiguration teacher pointed at the Gryffindor Table and Leila nodded before walking to the table and taking a seat next to a redhead and another girl.

"Look James, she is sitting next to your girlfriend!" Peter and Sirius joked.

"Shut it!" James scowled.

O x O x O

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl." Lily introduced herself.

"I'm Jenny Roy, seventh year Gryffindor Prefect." A blond haired girl shook Leila's hand. "See that guy over there?" She pointed to a down the table. "That's my kid brother, David Roy." Leila looked down the table.

'Crap! That's Jasmine's dad!' She realized her best friend from the future's father. She turned back to Lily and Jenny. "Leila Valens." She said with a small smile. Her eyes wandered down the table, towards the door to a group of four men. "Who are they?"

"The Marauders." Lily said, with a small hint of disgust. Leila raised her eyebrow. "Peter Pedigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter. A bunch of pranksters, but I think Remus is okay."

"And James is her Boyfriend!" Jenny giggled.

"He is not!" Lily exclaimed turning around to her best friend.

"Huh?" Leila pretended to be confused, but she knew the whole story. Back in the future, during the first summer she stayed with Sirius and his family, he told her stories from his school days,

"James has been trying to ask Lily out ever since third year." Jenny explained merrily. "Failed every time."

"And he will keep failing!" Lily growled. Leila gave out a small laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You... you remind me of me back in my first year of school in Hog... Germany." She quickly recovered. "My friend, Deborah, kept saying that me and this guy named Chris were meant for each other, and my response was always like yours. But in my third year, we began to date"

"What happen to Chris?" Jenny asked out of curiosity. "Having a long term relationship?

"Well... we broke up, right before I left." Leila replied softly. The two girls didn't notice that Leila had her hand over her stomach, softly rubbing it.

"I see." Lily looked down, before looking up at Leila. "It's alright! He was a bastard for breaking up with you!" she reasoned. Jenny laughed and Leila just grinned.

O x O x O

"I thought her skin was darker." Sirius observed from their spot at the table. "She looks a bit more pale."

"Must be the light." Remus replied, as he ate his mashed potatoes.

James and Sirius shrugged. "Probably." The new girl, Leila Valens, had Dark brown hair, pale skin, and brilliant violet eyes. "She's per-tee." Sirius whistled. "If she found out I found her passed out on the floor, she'll like see me as her knight in shinning armor!" He exclaimed in a deep, and very egotistically voice. The four laughed, before taking a few more bites of their food, and leaving to go to bed early so they can wake up in the middle of the night to pull off a prank on some Slytherins that deserved it.

O x O x O

It was her first night in the past, and Leila couldn't sleep. She crept out of the door she shared with Jenny and two other Gryffindor seventh years and headed down to the common room. She took a set next to the fireplace; surprisingly the fire was still burning, and curled up in the couch. As the flames danced in her eyes she fell into deep thought. She was a Gryffindor, instead of a Slytherin. 'If only that hat put me here during my first sorting.' She bitterly thought.

'Gryffindor is just as good as Ravenclaw.' She moved her head a bit. 'Maybe, thing would've been different if the hat placed me here in the first place.'

All of a sudden, there was a pang of pain in her heart. She missed her friends, all of them. Jasmine, Marisa, Tess, Deborah, and Monica, the people she wanted to run away from. She looked down at her stomach. She missed Chris terribly, and wondered what he would of said if she told him what she need to tell him first, before he said that he wanted to see other people. She curled up and clutched her stomach.

(See? Look at the mess you've created. Gone and gotten your self sent to the past. You are so selfish, so pathetic.)

'It's not my fault.' She thought.

(Yes, it is. Your selfishness got you here in the first place. It drove you from your friends. It got you pregnant. It's the reason your family hates you, despises you. Your selfishness killed your brother.)

Leila's eyes slowly formed tears, knowing the voice was right. It was all ways right. She quietly sobbed into the couch until she fell asleep. Sirius had just sneaked back into the common room and noticed that someone was on the couch. The fire was slowly dying but Sirius was able to make out whom the person was. When he saw Leila's face, he saw that it a stained with tears.

'I can't leave her here.' Sirius thought. 'She looks cold.' He took off his cloak, and draped it over the new Gryffindor. 'That's should be enough.' And with that, he trekked way up the steps and to his dorm, where the other three were already asleep. Not bothering to dress up, he fell into bed. As he lay awake for a moment before drifting to sleep, he wondered why Leila's face was stained with tears.

O x O x O

A/N: wow! I think I did well! Maybe some grammar and spelling mistakes, but I think I did good! YAY! Please review! PLEASE! I want five reviews! At least! Or else, I won't update soon! BWAHAHAHA

I hope Leila doesn't seem Mary Sue, if she does... how can I tone her down a bit? PLEASE REVIEW!

-LalathePanda


End file.
